Grace Of The Valar
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: A Troubled young Girl Orphaned at a Young age of 5 Finds herself alone as she stubbles into the Future to defend herself teaching herself how to Fight along the way she comes across others with the same Fate as her She will Travel with the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring and Find her Destiny Lies with the Legolas
1. Troubled Future

**Grace Of The Valor**

**Grace Killian a girl of twenty years old is a Special girl with the powers unknown to her she lived in the future in Portland Maine Her parents are unknown for she was left on the door step of a orphanage where they had no idea of where or who brought her there she was just 5 years old when she found out she wasn't so Normal like the other kids in the orphanage one time when she was playing on the play ground with other kids, Some of them would pick on her for she looked so different to them. Long dark brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and Brown eyes but she has Pointy Ears instead of normal human ears.**

**Kid1: ''What a strange girl you are. and how did such a ugly girl come to be here?**

**Kid2: ''She tries to be like us but what's the point there is no way anyone can like her with those ears.[Some boys begin to surround Grace as she is playing in some sand making sand castles when one boy stepped all in it knocking it down.]**

**Grace:[Disappointed and sad] ''Hey why did you do that For?**

**Boy: This is our sandbox we don't allow ugly girls in it.''**

**Boy2: ''[Pulling her to her feet by her hair causing her to scream in Pain.] ''Let's teach her a lesson in manner's.''**

**The kids all gathered around her pulling on her hair and ears making her cry out and when she makes a sound they hit her knocking her on the ground.''**

**Grace lies on the ground upset and humiliated as the kids continue to beat her. One of the teachers came over to pull the kids away from her just as the teacher came to pull her to her feet and seeing all the bruises all over her.''**

**Kate: ''I'm sorry my dear but we can't keep having this happen all the time you are causing a lot of anger among these Kids.**

**Grace: ''But I didn't do anything wrong I was just playing in the sandbox when all the kids came and started Hitting me.''**

**Kate: ''You never do anything wrong and that is the Problem you are just too different and I'm afraid we will have to kick you out of the orphanage.**

**Grace:[Afraid and Hurt] ''You would kick out Kids who are Different How is that fair and Where do you suppose I do in the world I am only a Kid myself?''**

**Kate: ''You are too Innocent for this kind of Life that is why we have to let you go for your Safety But you must leave I will help you by giving you some food and Money but I never want to see you again.''**

**[Grace looking so lost and afraid left the Orphanage with the Bag of food and Money around her shoulders watching as the door slams in her face the last time Upset and feeling so alone she screams as she runs away into the dark forest up head still running until she comes to the middle of the Woods falling near a river she sobs with loneliness and Hurt she lays there crying all night until at last she falls asleep.]**

_[Dream World]_

_Grace gets up from the Forest floor as she comes awake seeing that there was a bright light in the middle of the Forest from where she is standing and finds that there are People watching her Scared and confused for she looks at them and sees that they have Ears just like hers but there Hair was Blond there was two that stood out from the Rest.]_

_Lady Galadriel: '' Do not be afraid little One we will not harm you. So much Grief that is in your young life so much hurt and loneliness.''_

_Grace: ''Please where am I? Who are you?_

_Lady Galadriel: ''I am Galadriel lady of light and of the Lothlorien forests you are in Middle Earth my dear child and this is your New Home so much mystery and Magic that surrounds you my dear child.''_

_Grace: ''Magic do you know How I am like this Kids call me ugly for the way I look and a Monster.[ Tears in her voice with so much pain.]_

_Lady Galadriel: ''You are like me But different We Elves have pointy ears and the Grace and goodness just like you but your NO Elf you're a Faerie Blood with special kind of Magic.''_

_Grace: ''Faerie How can that be?_

_Galadriel: ''Many things that are confusion to you but you are of a Faerie Blood and Royalty the Forests are your Home, All living things will know of you and the Special Magic that lies within you that is why when the time comes We will need your help in defeated the Darkness in our world._

_Grace: ''What Darkness?_

_Galadriel: '' The world has changed I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air for much that once was is lost for none know live who remember it. It begin with the Forging of the great Rings. Three were given to the Elves immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, Great miners and craftsman of the mountain halls, and Nine rings gifted to the race of Men who above all else desire Power for within these Rings had the power, strength and will to Govern each Race but all of them were deceived for another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount doom the Dark Lord Sauron Forged in secret a master Ring to control all others and into this Ring he pulled his cruelty, His Malice, and his Will to dominate all life. One Ring To Rule them all._

_Grace: ''The One Ring? That is the Darkness that is in these lands._

_Galaldriel: ''The free people of middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some that Resisted A Last Alliance of Men and Elves under the Leadership of Elven King Gil-Galad and Elendil, High King of Gondor was forged in a desperate attempt to break Sauron's Power. It was in that Moment when all Hope had fated Isildur son of the King took up his father's sword Narsil and he slashed the Ring out of Sauron's hand where then Sauron the Enemy of the Free people of Middle Earth was defeated, The Ring passed to Isilder who had this one chance to destroy Evil forever, But the Hearts of men are easily Corrupted and the Ring has a will of its own. Isilder was Killed by Orcs at the Gladden Fields, and there in the Great River Anduin, The Ring was once more Lost. History became legend, Legend became myth and for two and a Half thousands years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until when chance came it ensnared a new Barer. The ring came to the creäture Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and there it consumed him. The Ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life for five hundred years it has poisoned his mind and in the doom of Gollums cave it waited. Darkness grew back in the corners of the world Rumor grew of a Shadow in the east whispers a Nameless fear and the Ring of Power Perseid. It's time has now come The ring abandon Gollum but something happened then the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creäture imaginable, A Hobbit Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. There will come a time Soon when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of this World._

_Grace: ''What does this story have to do with me?''_

_Galadriel: ''The time will come when all your answers will be answered but do now this you are Special in every way a time will come when you will show your Worth to this world. Now I will send someone to you that has long for a Companion just as you have long for one you two will do wonders together but Go know child and may the Grace of the Valar Protect you.''_

**The Next morning**

**Grace woke up still lying on the ground standing up and brushing off dirt as she picks up her bag she begins to walk further in the forest when she comes to a little cave Walking softly to the back what she found there shocked her there was a chests full of Treasure and Gold she is stunned at what she found and right where the chests are there are some swords and Bows with Arrows sitting in the corner another chest had clothes of all sizes just as if they were magically put there she hears something behind her at the entrance of the Cave Frighten she softly walks towards the front when she finds a Black horse with White patches on its rump his tail was black while his mane was Black and white surprised Grace cautiously crawls out of the Cave and stands there as the Horse steps up and bumps her shoulder with its head then lying his head on her lifting her hand to Pet him on the forehead feeling that finally she has a friend and a Home even though it's a cave The horse she decided to call nightshine they looked after each other he even led her to a town where she can find a place to stay and get cleaned up using the coins she found in the cave looking like she was starving and dirty had some people concerned about her.**

**The inn is the Prancing Pony in a town called Bree. The innkeeper concerned came up to her.**

**Barliman: ''My dear girl where have you come from in such a condition?''**

**Grace: ''I'm a orphan my lord. But I have money if you would let me get food and a Bath.[Worried that he might not let her eat or anything.]**

**Barliman: ''[looking around until he sees a Maid he beacons her over] ''Yes you may my dear Our Lily will show you a room where you may rest and get a bath.[As he watches Lily the maid take her upstairs he looks over at two people who came up to the counter one man had a long Cloak and hood over his face and he had a sword striped to his waist at his side and the other is an old man with Grey beard and a Staff.'']**

**Gandalf: ''Barlimen tell me where did that girl come from?''**

**Barliman: ''She says she is a orphan the gate-keeper told us that she came here on a Black and white stallion and she looks so Hungry and alone.''**

**Strider: ''We must find out about her more for it is dangerous out there in the wild alone.''**

**Gandalf: ''We will follow her and see where she lives.''**

**Grace taking a bath at the inn she has come here since Nightshine brought her here years ago Now twenty years old and trying to make it in this world Putting her Leggings and the Long sleeve black shirt on and pulling her Hair up in a Pony tail then putting her brown boots on she then thanks the Maid Lily for allowing her to take a bath there.**

**Grace: [Walking up to Barliman the innkeeper.] ''Thank you my lord for allowing me to rest here.''**

**Barliman: ''No you are welcome dear lady when ever you need it Our Inn is always open except on a Sunday.''**

**Grace smiling and Nods at Barliman then leaves out of the door of the inn and heading towards the stalls that Nightshine is waiting for her but he was not alone there were three men trying to Mount Nightshine but Nightshine is not letting them near him by Rushing at them even Kicking them out of the Stall but they keep putting Ropes around his neck making him Kick around.**

**Grace:[Angry] ''Hey Leave my horse alone.**

**Man1: ''Ah your horse My Lady he is too fine a Horse and too wild for you and for us to leave alone why doesn't he let us ride him.**

**Grace: ''Because he won't allow people that he doesn't now or trust near him so Step aside and leave Nightshine alone.''**

**Man2: ''[Angry that a girl is telling them what to do he walks over to slap her] ''Who do you think you are telling men what to do if we want this Horse we will take it and No Pathetic girl is going to stop us so get lost.**

**Grace:[Just as the man was about to Hit her she takes his wrist and Punches him in the face with it and the other man comes up behind her and she kicks him from behind with a spinning kick she throws the third man who was near nightshade into the other two men knocking them down and then Jumping on nightshade.] ''Nobody will tame nightshade for he is free as the Wind.**

**Nightshade rears up on his hind legs as he rides them out of bree and into the wild where Grace still lives not knowing that she was being followed she comes upon the Cave where she first came here from the future getting off Nightshine and goes into the cave where she has all her processions picking up one of the Swords she found A Long Elven Blade that has a Curve tip The handle of the blade is black with silver vines and on the blade is of Leaves and a design that she has never seen before picking it up and putting it in the sheath around her waist on the other side of the cave set a criver of Light blue Arrows and a long Bow of a dark wood with Vines around it then she fills two Bags full of Gold coins and clothes for she is deciding to leave the Forest taking everything out of the Cave and packing it on nightshade when she feels that she is being watched she takes her Bow and Points an arrow into the woods where she heard the Noise she felt that something is out there.**

**Grace: ''I know your out there show yourself.[Still holding the Bow readying it to Attack when out came Orcs black Creatures that have followed her for days.]**

**Orc1: ''The she/Fairy the one our master has sent for get her Boys.''**

**Orc2: ''We will have some fun with her.''**

**Grace shoots her arrows and it embeds it in one of the Orcs head Killing it she keeps shooting and more die but there were to many of them just as they are about to jump on her Two men came out from the woods Slashing and killing them just as she takes her own sword and Kills the ones that were surrounding her. After killing all of them and making sure there is No more left. She turns to the two men that helped her.**

**Grace:''Thank You so much for helping me.[As she can see them clearly one man had Dark hair that is long down to his neck and he had a beard growing and he was dressed poorly and the other man was an old man with Long Grey beard and a Grey pointy hat and a Brown staff.]**

**Gandalf: ''It's a good that we came or you would have been a goner or Captured.''**

**Strider: ''These were a lot of Orcs and you managed to hold your own and Not a bad archer either.''**

**Grace: ''My name is Grace and who are you both?**

**Gandalf: ''I'm Gandalf the grey a wizard and this young man is Estel but you may call him Aragorn.**

**Grace: It's nice to meet you both.''**

**Gandalf recognizing the troll hoard and the treasure that lied within he turns around and meets Grace's gaze.''**

**Gandalf: ''Tell me young lady what have you been doing here?**

**Grace: ''I live here this has been my home since I was five years old.**

**Aragorn: ''You made this your home. So you are alone then?**

**Grace: ''I'm a Orphan I lived in a orphanage until I was 5 years old I was bullied and treated poorly because of my differences and the orphanage kicked me out for fear of my safety and I ran into the woods and found this cave this is where I stayed when I first came here I found Nightshine as If he was given to me and he has been my friend for many years and we look after one another. I go once in a while to Bree for Food and Baths but never have I been accepted anywhere else.**

**[Aragorn's POV]**

**Looking at the Young girl that he and Gandalf has helped out and knowing she isn't so different from the Elves but a little different for her ears aren't as Pointy and she holds beauty like No other.''**

**Aragorn: ''So much mystery that surrounds you little Warrior.''**

**Gandalf: ''It looks like you were about to leave this place.[Seeing Nightshine with two bags on its bag.]**

**Grace: ''The Orcs wasn't the only creäture that has come through these woods after me I feel no matter what I do to defend myself others will come Something is after me I feel it so I am leaving this forest for some place safer then this.''**

**He looks over at Gandalf when she said that and felt that he knows what could be hunting her so he made a decision.**

**Aragorn: ''You can come with me to Bree and wait there with me Gandalf is a wizard who has found The Ring of Power in the shire and there is a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins who carries it. Me and you will bring him to Rivendell the house of Elrond where we can Protect him would you like to take on this task with me.''**

**Grace: ''There is no where else to go for me for I don't now this place all I know is the cave I've lived in since I was 5 with only a Horse and the trees for company. I will go with you and maybe through this journey I can find my Purpose here.''**

**Gandalf: ''Then it is settled I will go on ahead to Isengard while you two meet the Hobbits in Bree I must see the head of my order Saruman I will see you both soon[ He gets on a Brown Horse and he rides out of the Forest.]**

**[Aragorn stands with Grace as she Gathers the arrows she made and puts them in her Criver then she goes over to Nightshine rubbing him on his back as she gets on him.]**

**Aragorn: ''This is a fine Stallion Grace and you have No idea where he came from?''**

**Grace: ''No he just came to me out of No where like he was given to me.''**

**Aragorn: ''[He gets on the back of Nightshine behind her feeling the strength underneath him as they rode back into the Town of Bree] ''Magnifacent animal of such a warrior like you come we must Hurry.''**

**They enter the Gates of Bree and they dismount Nightshine making sure this time Nobody bothers him she tells Nightshine to run Free away from Bree and that she will call him to come back as soon as they leave for Rivendell.''**


	2. Bree and Meeting the Hobbits

**Bree **

**Meeting the Hobbits**

THE PRANCING PONY

The place was filled with men and women gathering around for some food and some Ale everyone was having a good time drinking Aragorn found a table for himself as he told her to find a room for all of them to sleep in finding one with two beds and a fireplace agreeing with this one she then heads back down stairs where it was even more crowded Grace never liked Crowds so she order some food and some juice Wine which they looked at her strangely but they gave her what she wanted she was just about to take a bite out of stew when the door to the Inn opened to reveal four weary little men Hobbits from the description from Gandalf the leader of them had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes, The one beside him was a Fat one with Light Blond hair just like the other two except one of them had dark blond hair They must have gotten bad news when the inn keeper told them that Gandalf hasn't been seen in six months which was strange for he said he would be back in three weeks the four Hobbits look around for a table to sit at but the place was too crowded seeing this Grace gets up and walks over to them pulling her hood back.''

Grace: ''Welcome to the Prancing Pony you can share my table if you want I don't mind.''

FRODO'S POV

He was a little disappointed that Gandalf wasn't here to meet them hoping that he can tell him what to do about the Ring looking at Sam, Merry and Pippin seeing them tired from the journey and running from the Black Riders from the Shire they go over to find a table for them to sit at but everywhere they look the tables were all seated with people.

Sam: ''Mr. Frodo I don't see anywhere to sit.''

Just as Sam said that someone from one of the Tables in the middle of the room walks up to them someone with a dark blue Cloak and brown boots kneels down in front of him and pulling her hood of her cloak back from her face and shocked the Hobbits in surprise.''

Grace: ''Welcome to the Prancing Pony you can share my table if you want I don't mind.

Pippin was the first to speak when he layed eyes on the Lovely woman who offers them her table.''

Pippin: ''Yes let's I'm starving for some food and Ale.

Frodo looks at Sam who also agrees that it's a good idea but are very cautious of this new Comer.''

Frodo: ''Can we trust you lady?

Grace: ''Of course you can Let me get you some food I'm sure you are all very Hungry and Tired from your Journey from the Shire.''

Sam: ''Yes we came a long way from the Shire a good rest and some food would be nice.''

Grace leads them to the Table and makes sure that they were settled before going to the Bar to order them some food and Ale for them. They were eating at the table and resting.

Frodo: ''What is your name my Lady? and are you an Elf?

Grace: ''My name is Grace Killian and I'm Not sure if I am an Elf even if I do have pointy ears Gandalf believes I could be something else.

Frodo: '' You may be of the Fairy folk one of the first beings But I'm not really certain.

Grace: ''I don't know anything Frodo all I know is I'm not an Ordinary girl.''

...

After they Eaten the Hobbits settled down to some Ale and smoking from there Pipes while Grace is drawing from a Paper in her bag still waiting for Gandalf to come to give them Advice on what to do Next Sam is across from Her feeling Impatient.''

Frodo: ''Sam he'll be here, He'll come.''

Merry was coming back from the Bar with a Pint of Ale which put a surprise look on Pippins face.

Pippin: ''What's that?

Merry: ''This my friend is a pint.[Taking a seat and drinking his cup of Ale.]

Pippin: ''It comes in Pints? I'm Getting one.[Getting up to walk to the bar.]

Sam: ''You have a whole one already.[ Grace watches Pippin go to the bar some men help him up to sit in a chair.]

Sam: ''That man over there has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived.''

Frodo looks over at the man sitting in the corner with a black cloak on and Smoking a Pipe. Grace also looks over at him knowing who it is Aragorn she softly smiles and turns back to keep watch.

Frodo:[ He stops the Innkeeper as he was about to Serve others with a Drink of Ale asking him a Question] ''Excuse me.'' That man in the corner who is he?

Barliman: ''He is one of them Ranger's strange folks they are wondering in the wilds. What his real name I've never heard but around here he is known as Strider.''

Frodo: ''Strider.''

Grace drawing on a Napkin when she sees Frodo stand up from the table and run over to Pippin and as he tries to get his attention he falls down on the floor and something flies out of his hand and slips onto his finger making him disappear. Grace getting up and searching for him when she sees Frodo crawling over to a table trying to get away from what he sees in the shadow's Grace is about to get him up when Something stops her seeing Flame out in Front of her an Eye. How she can see it has her afraid breaking the spell on her she turns to see Aragorn who is Pulling Frodo to his feet where everybody can see him Now that he took the Ring off his finger.

Aragorn: ''You draw too much Attention to yourself Mister Underhill[ He drags Frodo up the stairs Grace follows after them as he Pushes Frodo into the Room.]

Frodo: ''What do you want?''

Aragorn: ''A little caution from you that is No trinket you carry.''

Frodo: ''I carry Nothing.''

Aragorn: ''Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear interlly that is a rare gift.[ He takes off his hood as he turns to face Frodo.]

Frodo: ''Who are you?''

Aragorn: ''You Frighten?''

Frodo: ''Yes.''

Aragron: ''Not nearly frighten enough I know what hunts you.''

He was about to say more when the door bangs open making him pull out his sword and swinging it at them when he sees that it's the Hobbits carrying some makeshift weapons.

Sam: ''Let him go or I'll have you long shanks[Behind him Merry was holding a candle stick and Pippin was holding a Stool.]

Aragorn: ''You have stat Heart little Hobbit but that will not save you we can no longer wait for the Wizard Frodo they are coming.

Grace: ''What do we do Know? It doesn't look like Gandalf is even coming anymore something must of Happen to him on his way to Saruman.''

Aragorn: ''It will be safer if we wait till dawn for the Hobbits are being Hunted by Dark forces so We sleep here tonight.''

Grace: ''We could all get some sleep I will take you to the Room I purchased.''

Aragorn: ''Wait Grace when Frodo put the Ring on what happened to you it was like you were seeing something in the dark.''

Grace: ''When he put on the Ring on I saw him inside the Void Frodo was as confused as I was when out of the Darkness a Huge Eye writhed in Flame was looking at him and he said something. '' You cannot Hide. I see you , There is no Life in the Void only Death. That was when Frodo took the Ring Off.''

Aragorn:[Shock on his face that this girl can see the Great Eye.] ''I don't now how you can see the Great Eye of Sauron It must mean you have the Sight unlike any other, What other secrets do you have I wonder?

Grace: ''I am a stranger from a Time in the future. I wasn't born from here My life is Nothing but a Mystery.

Aragorn: ''Once we reach Rivendell, Lord Elrond should give you some Answers you seek.

Grace Nods as she takes the Hobbits to the Room where the Hobbits sleep in one Bed as Aragorn sleeps at the window Grace sleeps in the other bed but since she saw the Great Eye she couldn't sleep. She is tossing and turning in her dreams she is running through the Forests in the Void as she turns around to see the Eye chasing her Just as she feels the Pain of the Fire on her skin Screaming she Wakes up in Sweat trying not to wake the others she gets out of her bed still dressed in her Traveling Clothes she was about to leave the room when she feels a cold chill as she touches the Door nob feeling like ice is around this Inn. Then she hears screeches coming from across the Street at the other Inn The Hobbits became awake After hearing them.

Frodo: ''What are they?''

Aragorn: ''They were once men great Kings of Men then Sauron the deceiver gave them Nine Rings of Power blinded by their greed they took them without Question one by one fallen into the Darkness. They are the Nazgul Ring wraith Neither living nor Dead. At all times they feel the Presence of the Ring drawn to the power of the One They will never stop hunting you.''

The Next Morning

Everyone was up at the dawn getting ready to head out Grace was walking behind the Hobbits as she Whistles softly under her breath Merry sees this stopping beside her.

Merry: ''My Lady why did you Whistle?

Grace: ''A Friend of Mine will come every time I whistle[Hearing a Whinny of a Horse in the trees causing the others to stop with Caution.]

Nightshine comes glapping from the Woods with all her possessions the Hobbits gasp as the Stallion stops at Grace where she Rubs him and whispers to him..

Grace: ''This is Nightshine a good friend and a Great Horse fast as the Wind too.''

Frodo: ''He is a Magnificent Horse where did you find him.''

Grace: ''I was only 5 years old when he came to me a desperate child alone with No family to take care of me Nightshine came and we have been friends since. He goes where I go when I sometimes don't need him he runs Free as the Wind.''

Aragorn: ''Yes he is a Fine Horse indeed just like one of the Mearas of Rohan except he is much Stronger I cannot imagine where he came from. Come we must leave the Nine will catch up to us.

Frodo: ''Where are you taking us?

Aragorn: ''Into the wild.''

Grace is walking along the Hobbits with Nightshine following behind her looking and sensing the Spirits of the Nazgul trailing them.

Merry: ''How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?

Frodo: ''I think the servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel Fouler.''

Merry: ''He's foul Enough.''

Frodo: ''We have No choice but to Trust him.''

Sam: ''Where is he leading us?

Aragorn: ''To Rivendell Master Gamgee to the House of Elrond.''

Sam: ''Rivendell? Did you here that .We're going to see the Elves.''

They Traveled for a couple of Days through snow and the Marshes which the Hobbits had a Differecult time getting through but they managed to get through much.


	3. WeatherTop

**Weathertop**

Strider leading Frodo, Sam, Grace Merry, and Pippin across the Windswept moors. The Hobbits suddenly stop and unstrap their Knapsacks.

Strider: ''Gentleman, we do not stop until Nightfall.

Pippin: ''What about Breakfast?

Strider: " You've already had it.

Pippin: ''We've had one, yes...But what about second Breakfast?

Strider stares at Pippin blankly, then turns away, shaking his head.

Merry: ''I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip.

Pippin: ''What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner... He knows about them, doesn't he?

Merry: ''I wouldn't count on it.''

An apple is thrown to Merry, who deftly catches it. Another, aimed at Pippin, catches him on the forehead.

Merry: ''[Exasperated] Pippin!

The Hobbits trudge through rain, Looking tired, Hungry, and Miserable. Grace comes up beside them and stops.

Grace: ''Hey Little Hobbits I have a good Idea would you like to get on Nightshine you can all rest your Feets for a while.

Aragorn:[Looking back at Grace as she says that smiling softly] ''It would stop Pippin from Complaining a lot and would give them some Relief just until we reach are Next Stop for the Night.''

Sam: ''You are sure it's not a Problem we can still walk.''

Grace: ''You guys are tired of Walking and it would be a Relief for all of you just until we reach a resting place for the night.''

Frodo: ''It would be nice to get off my feet Thank you Lady Grace.''

Grace helps all the Hobbits on the back of Nightshine Frodo in the front, Sam behind him,Merry behind Sam and Pippin at the Back and they all hold on to one another while Grace walks behind Aragorn while he Pulls Bill by his Reins.''

Aragorn: ''That was really nice of you to lend them Nightshine to rest their Feet you are a True Heart little Warrior.''

Grace: ''It was nothing I saw a Need and I gave them what they needed at least until we find a Place to sleep that is Safe.''

Aragorn: ''Won't be long Now before we reach WeatherTop that is where we will rest for the Night.

The Rugged countryside as the Hobbits, Grace and Strider journey on. Strider stops before a distant hill, topped by an Ancient Ruin.

Strider: ''This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin collapse into a small hollow, Halfway up Weathertop...they are Muddy and Exhausted. Strider drops four swords at the Hobbits feet.

Strider: ''These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here. Grace will look after you while I'm gone.

Grace: {Sees Sam about to Light a fire but she stops him] ''Don't light a Fire Sam we are being Hunted the Light of the Fire will lead them here so No Fire's

Pippin: ''We are Hungry what are we going to eat?

Grace digs into her pack and gives them Apples to eat then she takes one and sits over by the edge of the Platform they were sitting on and then she was so tired that she decided to Close her eyes for a Moment.''

Merry:[Looking over at Grace who is silently Sleeping] ''She looks so Tired but it's not the Road that is tiring her.''

Frodo: ''Something Haunts her Dreams at night I am going to get some sleep too. Remember what Grace told us we can't light any fires.

Sam even though he wanted to listen to them he was still cold and Hungry so he decided to Light a little Fire to cook the Little things for the Hobbit's.

Grace wakes up from Smelling food cooking she suddenly sits up seeing Sam, Pippin and Merry huddled over a small fire...Sausages and Bacon sizzle in a hot Frying pan.

Grace: ''What are you doing?

Merry: ''Tomatoes, sausages, and Crispy Bacon.

[Frodo also sits up and alarmed gets up and runs over to them to Put the Fire out]

Sam: ''We saved some for you, Mr Frodo.

Frodo: ''Put it out, you fools! Put it out![Frodo desperately kicks dirt on the fire!

Pippin: ''Oh, that's nice...Ash on my Tomatoes!

Grace: ''I told you not to light a Fire You guys I thought you heard me?

[A Sudden shriek]

Five RingWraiths on Foot. Running up the steep slope unnaturally fast. Grace looks over at them Drawing her Sword out of her Sheath backing up.

Grace: ''Go!

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin clamber desperately towards the summit, Clutching their swords. The Hobbits stand Back-to Back in the centre of the Ring, Grace Standing in front of them waiting with her Sword for the First Assault...One by One, the 5 Ringwraiths appear...Brandishing Gleaming swords, They move slowly towards the Hobbits. In the center is their Leader...The Witch King.

Grace afraid of these Creatures given off such Evil Aura she blocks the Ring Wraiths with a Ring of Fire causing the Nazgul to back up from Fright of a Flame but the One in front The Witch King slashes through the Ring of Fire causing Half of the Ring to fall then he Slashes the Nazgul Blade at her hitting her across the Stomach with just a Nick but she blocks His blade causing him to be repelled back another Nazgul Pulls her Away by Sticking her in the shoulder causing her to Cry out.''

Sam: '' Back, you Devils!

Sam rushes forward with a cry. He swings his sword at the Witch King, who blocks the Blow with his own sword. Sam's blade shatters...The Witch King lashes out with his fist, sending Sam Flying. Merry and Pippin, Overcome with Terror, throw themselves flat on the ground. The Ringwraiths close in on Frodo...A Venomous Whisper dances in his head...

Frodo shuts his eyes and staggers back, desperately resisting the Wraith's Whisperings...Slow motion as his hand goes into his pocket and pulls out the Ring. The 5 Ringwraiths utter a chilling Screech of Excitement. Frodo is unable to resist any longer, falls to his knees and slips on the ring. He disappears.

Grace:[Gets up holding her shoulder as she Heals the Wound on her shoulder then the one on her Stomach.] ''Frodo No.''

[Frodo finds himself in the Weird twilight world Grace can see this happening as she rushes over to Frodo to get in between the Wraiths before they can get the Ring using her Sword to Put Fire to her Sword she Stabs one of the Wraiths in the Back causing it to Runaway The witch King Extends a Haggard hand towards Frodo, reaching out for the Ring on his Finger. Frodo trembling Hand extends forward as if by the Pull of the Ring..He slides to the ground. Unable to pull his hand away The witch King snarls and Springs forward. He stabs at Frodo with a Wicked dagger! Frodo winces as the tip of the Dagger sinks into his shoulder. Suddenly, Strider charges at the Ringwraiths , Grace was already trying to Fight them off with her Fire Sword when she was Hit by a Sword from one of the Wraiths Strider wielding his sword in one hand, a Flaming torch in the other. He moves in slow motion, visible through a sea of mist. Frodo sinks to the Ground. Behind him is a Faint image of a Ringwraith fleeing, His head Engulfed in Flames. with draining strength, Frodo manages to pull the ring off his finger...appearing back in the real world, Sam rushes over to him.

Sam: {Horrified] Frodo!

Another Ringwraith is burning and Screaming ...others screech fearfully at the flames, turn and flee from the weathertop summit.

Sam:[Panicked] ''Mr Frodo!

Strider kneels before Frodo. He snatches up the Witch king's dagger from the Ground, staring gravely at the Long, Thin, Blade.

Sam: ''Help him, Strider!

Strider: ''[Grim] He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade.[The Morgul blade suddenly melts...vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider throws the hilt down in disgust...

Sam: ''Do Something.[Looking at Grace as she takes a Look at the wound on Frodo's Shoulder]

Strider: ''This is beyond my skill to heal[Urgently] He needs Elvish Medicine.

Grace: [Feeling Sick from the Wounds of her own but Frodo Needs it more than Her] ''I can do it I have the Skill to Heal him if you will let me.''

Strider:[Looking at her with Hope and Urgency] : Lady Grace please try your best.

Grace Pulls Frodo onto her Lap as she Puts her Hand over his Wound going inside him where the Pain truly lies and begins to Heal him from within seeing as the Poison leaves the Wound like it was never there coming back into her Body she begins to feel very Tired as Frodo coming away from the sensation of her Healing feels as Grace's head falls on his stomach.''

Frodo: ''Grace.[He watches as Strider Picks her up bridel style feeling her Pulse] ''Is she going to be alright? ''

Strider: ''Yes but she has lost a lot of Blood from her own wounds we must get to Rivendell with all Haste.''

Strider is pulling along Nightshine as Grace is on his Back lying down from her own Poison and blood loss Strider worried begins to rush looking back to make sure that the Hobbits are behind him.

Strider: ''Hurry!

Sam: [ Walking behind him holding Bill's Reins in his hand] ''We are six days from Rivendell. She will never make it.

Strider: ''Hold on Grace.''

Frodo: ''Gandalf...Gandalf?

[Trollshaw Forest]

The Hobbits and Strider are surrounded by Stone Trolls as Grace is laying down going in and out of consciousness and her Brow with Sweat.

Pippin: ''Is she going to Die? [Grace's breathing is getting shallow. Strider looks out into the darkness.]

Strider: ''No She is passing into the shadow world, she will soon become a Wraith like them.

Sam: ''This is our fault for not listening to her when she told us to Not to light a Fire for our Camp She Knew they would come but we would not listen.''

Frodo: ''If I didn't put on the Ring she didn't have to heal me.''

Strider: ''She did what she had to do for you Frodo and Sam she doesn't Blame you for what happened I shouldn't have left you all alone to Fight the Wraiths.

[A distant Cry of a Ringwraith carries through the Air.]

Merry{Nervous] They're Close.

Grace Gasps in sudden Pain.

Strider:[Thinking hard] Sam, do you know the Athelas Plant?[Sam looks blank.]

Sam: ''Athelas?

Strider: ''Kingsfoil.

Sam: ''Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a Weed.

Strider: ''It may help slow the Poison. Hurry!

Sam and Strider desperately search the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. A small, white Flowerd plant! Strider drops to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground. Suddenly! Strider freezes as a Sword blade touches his Neck.

Arwen: What is this? A Ranger caught off his Guard? [Strider slowly looks up.]

Grace is breathing Hard, desperately ill. Surreal Impression...a Shimmering figure in White leaps off a Horse. An Ethereal vision of Arwen, as she appears on the other side...

Arwen:[Elvish] Grace, I'm Arwen...telin let thaed.I'm Arwen, I have come here to help you.[Urgent]Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad. Hear My voice, come back to the Light. Grace's Eyes close.

Pippin: ''Who is she?

Arwen: ''[Worried] Grace?

Sam: ''She's an Elf.

Arwen is now appears in her Earth bound form, a Young Elven woman with Tousled hair, dressed in Mud-splattered Riding Clothes.

Arwen: ''She is fading...She's not going to last. We must get her to my father.[ Strider Lifts Grace from Nightshines Back the Horse seeing his Master in Pain stomps his Legs and shakes his Mane with Frustration] ''The Horse is Nervous about us taking her from him.''

Strider: ''It is Nightshine He is Grace's Horse he doesn't like seeing her hurt.''

Arwen: [Whispering in his ears] ''Be calm Wind chaser she will be okay as soon as we get her in the Hands of the Elves.[ Nightshine calms down after he hears No harm will come to his Master.]

Arwen: ''I have been looking for you for two days.

Pippin: ''Where are you taking her?

Arwen: ''There are five wraiths behind you. where the other four are, I do not know.

Strider:[Elvish] Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon. Stay with the Hobbits... I'll send Horses for you.[Arwen grabbing the Reins of the Horse.]

Arwen:{Elvish] Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im. I'll take her. I'm the faster rider.[Strider clamps his hand's over Arwen's]

Strider:[Elvish} Andelu I ven. The Road is too Dangerous.

Arwen: ''[Elvish] Grace fir. Ae anthradon I hir, Tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect her.

Pippin: ''What are they saying?

[Arwen reaches for Strider's hand... Looking into his eyes.]

Arwen: ''I do not fear them.

[Strider...we see that it is hard for him to let her go Arwen Mounts her horse, Alsforth...]

Strider: ''Arwen...ride hard, don't look back. [Walking over to Grace] ''I Will look after the Hobbits Don't worry about anything but yourself Little Warrior and Nightshine will be in good hands.''

[Arwen looks down at Strider as she supports Grace with one Hand.]

Arwen:[Elvish] Noro lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!

Sam: ''What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!

Asfaloth springs away, bearing Arwen and Grace into the Night. Through the forest from the back of the white horse Grace bouncing in the saddle she lifts her head weakly. The horses head bobbing...trees sliding by...By moonlight flickers through the trees.

Aerial of Ettenmoors Morning

Arwen's white Horse emerging from the trees...and Galloping across the open land as the sun rises.

Pine Forest Day

The white Horse charges through a Pine Forest. Suddenly 2 Galloping Ringwraiths emerge from the trees behind! 2 more Ringwraiths slide in from different directions to join the Chase. Arwen grits her teeth...Urges the white Horse to greater speed.

The East Road Day

The white horse speeds out of the Pine trees...the 4 Ringwraiths close behind 2 more Ringwraiths galloping down the hillside! 3 More Ringwraiths enter from different directions...a total of 9 Ringwraiths now Pursuing Grace and Arwen! panting head of the White Elven Horse.

Arwen: ''Noro lim, Asfaloth!

Ford Of Bruinen

As the white horse races towards the wide River Bruinen in the foreground. without Hesitation, the white horse leaps into the shallow water and thunders across the Ford. The 9 Ringwraiths pull up short of the ford, clearly nervous of the water. The white horse reaches the other side...Arwen pulls up and turns to defiantly face the Ringwraiths from across the Ford.

Witch King: Give up the The fairy and the Halfling She-Elf![She draws her sword and yell at the Witch King.]

Arwen: ''[Yelling] If you want Her, come and claim her.

The witch King Screeches Angrily draws his sword and leads the Ringwraiths across the Ford. The water starts flowing faster...a distant rumble can be heard. Arwen waits until they are Halfway across: she suddenly whispers in Elvish]

Arwen: ''Non o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen dan in ulaer! Nin o Chitaeglir, Lasto Beth: Rimmo nin Bruinen Dan in Ulaer!

The ground suddenly trembles... A mighty roar fills the Air!

Grace looks up weakly...to see a vast torrent of Water flooding down the river towards the Ford...as if a dam has burst! The Foaming water seems to form the shape of dancing white Horses with Frothing manes! The Ringwraiths scream in Terror as they are swallowed up in the deluge. Their Piercing cries are drowned in the roaring of the river as it carries them away. Grace loses Consciousness...

Arwen:[Upset} ''No, no...Grace, No! Grace, Don't give in ...Not now!

Arwen gathers the Young Girl in her arms, feeling her Life Slip Away

Arwen: '' What grace is given me, Let it pass to her. let her be spared. Save her.

A bright light suddenly flares...Grace squeezes her eyes shut, gasping.

Grace: ''Where am I?


	4. Rivendell

**Rivendell**

Grace waking up from a Terrible Nightmare and then seeing a light at the end she opens her eyes to sunlight coming through an open Window...dabbled sunlight plays Richly carved timbers...the sound of Waterfall drifts through the Vista of Fir trees.

Grace:[Weak relief] ; Where am I?

A familiar voice cuts through the swirl of sound.

Gandalf: ''You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o' clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, If you want to know.

Grace: ''Gandalf!

Gandalf is sitting next to Grace's Bed...softly puffing on his pipe. He smiles at Grace.

Gandalf: ''Yes, I'm here and you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you My dear Grace.''

Grace:[Sits up looking at Gandalf questioningly] ''What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us and the Hobbits?

Gandalf: ''I was delayed in Isengard Saruman had me as a Prisoner for he Betrayed us to the Dark Lord Sauron He wants the Ring for himself.''[He remembers everything that happened to him when he was captured by saurman and Escaped from the top of Orthanic on Gwaihir the Giant Eagle getting to Rivendell a day earlier.''

Grace: '' Gandalf! What is it?

Gandalf: ''Nothing, Grace...

Frodo rushes to Grace's Bedside with Sam. Overjoyed to Find her awake.

Sam: ''Grace! Grace! Bless you, you're awake!

Frodo: ''You had me so worried about you Lady Grace[ careful not to Hurt her as she Hugs the Hobbits to her]

Gandalf: ''They hardly left your side

Sam: ''We were worried about you-Weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?

Gandalf: ''By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend.

[Elrond , Lord of the High Elves, steps up to Grace's Bedside...his face is neither Old nor Young, though in it is written the Memory of many things both glad and sorrowful.]

Elrond: ''Welcome to Rivendell, Grace Killian.[Grace Sits up, Looking at Elrond with Awe]

Grace: ''I am so sorry that I caused so much Grief I tried to Heal myself but I have gotten so Hurt by the Wraiths that I couldn't do it in time and then Frodo too Got hurt.''

Frodo: ''She took the Wound from me by Healing me but she took it on to herself.

Elrond: ''There is so much a Person can take when Healing others, Lady Grace can you show me your Healing Magic.''

Grace:[Closing her eyes as she looks inside herself to heal the Wound on her left side Elrond and Gandalf watch as the Poison and the Bruising magically disappears like it never was she opens her eyes Pale from her exertion] ''I did it.

Elrond: '' Impressive Grace you show signs that you are of the fairy kind capable of great Magic of old, Such Royalty that flows inside you many things you will learn about while your here in Rivendell.

Rivendell Valley a Small cluster of Elegant Elven buildings sitting in a shangri-la like valley below towering cliffs and snow capped mountains.

Grace is dressed in a Light blue Gown that the Elves has given her while she was in bed which was so Comfortable and putting on some slippers she managed to walk out of her Bedroom looking around the Grounds of Rivendell.]

Elrond: ''You have found your way to the last Homely house East of the sea. The Elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years through few of my kin now remain.

Grace walk with Frodo and Sam. suddenly, the Voices of Merry and Pippin can be heard as they bound up to Grace and throws their arms around her.

Merry: ''Grace! Grace!

Pippin: ''It's so Good to see you again alive and Well.''

Sam looks past Frodo smiling...a bent Figure sits alone on a bench in the sun. Frodo turning, Following Sam's gaze...

Frodo: ''Bilbo!

Bilbo Baggins! he breaks in to a broad grin as Frodo Rushes forward to embrace him Bilbo has aged significantly since they last saw him.

Bilbo: ''Hello Frodo My Lad.''

Grace: ''Is that Frodo's Uncle Biblo Baggins the one That helped defeat a Dragon named Smaug.''

Sam: " Yes that is Bilbo Baggins.''

Bilbo: [Looks at Grace] ''Lady Grace what a Remarkable recovery you made and Thank you for saving My Nephew from such a Fate that you just endured.

Grace: ''He would have had it worse than me If I didn't save him I am just glad everything was alright in the End.''

[Frodo is sitting down with Grace and Bilbo as he looks through Bilbo's Journal]

Frodo: ''There and Back again: A Hobbit's tale'' by Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo smiles Proudly. He is sitting with Frodo on a Terrance overlooking a waterfall. Frodo looks at Page after Page of beautiful handwriting, with intricate maps and Drawings.

Grace: ''This is wonderful.

Bilbo: ''I meant to go back...wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely mountain again... but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me.

Frodo turns a page...there before him, is a map of the Shire.

Frodo: ''I miss the Shire...I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else...Off with you, on one of your Adventures...[Looking at Bilbo] But my own adventure, turned out to be quite different...I'm not llike you. Bilbo.

Bilbo: ''My dear boy...

Rivendell Terrace

Grace is wandering around Rivendell gazing at all the Sights when she sees a stable wondering about Nightshine she rushes down there and walks into the stables when she sees him at the other end of the stalls she runs over to him and Hugs him around the Neck who also feels glad that she is alive and Well Tears was coming down her face as she whispers to him looking around for her Bag of Fruit she reaches in and grabs an apple and feeds it to him.''

Grace: ''I am so glad you are alright I know I can trust Aragorn with you Nightshine.''

Aragorn: ''There you are Little Warrior I was looking all over for you. and I kinda knew this is where you will be.

Grace: ''Thanks Aragorn for taking care of Nightshine for me he must have been a hand full.''

Aragorn:[He stands beside her Rubbing Nightshine on his Coat earning a Happy nighhhh from him he then Bumps Aragorn on the Head just like Grace does when they are affectionate with one another.] '' See he likes me.''

Grace: ''Yes he does and It's rare for him for he doesn't let anyone Ride him or Near unless it's a Friend or me.''

Aragorn: ''I saw the three men who were trying to steal him from you and I can see what you mean and What fighting skills you had dealing with them too. Tell me where did you learn to take care of yourself.''

Grace: '' I taught myself Aragorn for all I had was myself since I was 5 getting abused and Bullied by other Kids because of the Way I looked it caused me to Not trust others much so I learned by myself.''

Aragorn: ''You learned well for a Girl and your Healing has done wonders for Frodo and yourself Why did you take the Pain from Frodo you could have died.''

Grace: ''He would have been killed long before me and he is more Important for he holds the Ring that needed to stay away from the Nazgul I did my best alone as much as I could.

Aragorn: '' It was my fault for leaving you to fight them alone and Protecting the Hobbits I won't do that again.

Grace: ''We all have our reason about things that we do but we just learn from our mistakes and Grow stronger.

Aragorn: ''Come we need to get you some Food in you for you have not had any food in four days straight.[ He walks Grace out of the Stables when Riders came Riding into the courtyard of Rivendell One was a Man in Armor and Holding a Sheild around his Back and a Sword at his side. Behind him came Three Horses with Elf riders on the Back One of them jumps off and looks around Rivendell then seeing Aragorn he comes up to him and Pats him on the shoulders and they hug like they known each other for a long time. and then Behind the Elves came a company of Dwarves with One in the Front with Red Beard and Holding an Axe in his hands also looking at the Beauty of Rivendell.

[Grace is standing there as Aragorn comes back with the Elf Man beside him as he Introduces him to her.]

Aragorn: ''Grace this is Prince Legolas of the Woodland realm of Mirkwood. Legolas this is Grace the One I told you that held so much Courage on our Journey.

Legolas:[ He bows his head to hers] ''Pleasure is all mine Lady Grace I've heard of your Battle with the Nazgul Blade such Darkness is not meant for someone as Pure as You.''

Grace:[ Blushing on how Handsome and Kind he was and not used to the Complement] '' Thank you for your Kindness Prince Legolas. but please call me Grace I am no Lady of important.

Legolas: ''Grace it suits you.''[He softly smiles at her as a Man comes up to them admiring the Young Girls Beauty when he first saw her he just couldn't stop gazing at her.]

Boromir: ''My Lady I am Boromir of Gondor I am truly honored to meet such a fine Lady such as yourself.''

Grace: ''Please Call me Grace Boromir and it is Nice to meet you.''[Bowing her head to all of them then she leaves them to go back inside the House as Elrond comes out concern on his face as he sees how Pale she has gotten.]

Elrond: ''Grace my child have you Eaten anything?

Grace: ''No I needed to see Nightshine before I eat anything Aragorn was going to show me the way to Dinner when some Guests have arrived.''

Elrond: ''They are My guests for a Council I am holding soon, Go down this hallway and you will see a Library and pass that there will be a Dinner hall please go eat and regain your strength while I see to My guests I will talk to you after Dinner.

Grace following what Lord Elrond told her she managed to find the Dinner Hall where already the Hobbits are sitting down and Eating she sits down beside Frodo and Gandalf taking some Fruit, cheese and Bread and filling her plate she begins to eat her food closing her eyes to the feel of being fed again, she slowly drinks some Water feeling so thankful to Lord Elrond for saving her Life never has anyone Cared for her well-being before [ Trying not to Cry in front of anyone she takes a Napkin and whips her face of the tears out of her eyes.

Frodo:[ Concern in his eyes when he sees her trying to stop her tears he grabs her hand.] ''Grace what's the Matter why do you cry.''

Grace: ''I'm just kinda relief that I'm alive and able to be around such good Food and People when I've never been around others in a very long time.

Gandalf: ''Well now you are here alive and around those that care for you. You are No longer alone any more.''

Sam: ''Mr. Gandalf is right You should be happy Sadness is not meant for one such as you.''

Grace: ''Thank you so much for your words all of you.''

Rivendell-Night

Waterfalls falling all around her as Grace walks up to a Platform that looks over Rivendell where Elrond and Gandalf are sitting down at a Table and three chairs waiting for her.

Elrond: ''Come sit down Grace we have much that has to be discussed it's about what is happening and What part you play in Middle Earth.

Grace sits down in the chair across from Elrond and Gandalf as she waits for them to speak.

Gandalf: ''You know about the One Ring and the Dark lord Sauron who is after the Ring so that he can destroy all Goodness. You seen first hand How desperately he wants the Ring.

Grace: ''He sent his servants to get it for him the Nine Wraths who came to get the Ring from Frodo. Yes I know about the Ring and it's purpose.''

Elrond: '' There will be a Council to discuss on what to do with the Ring and see if People will come together to perform a duty for Middle Earth I wish you to come to the Council.

Grace: ''I will be Honored to come. I have a Question that has nagged me since I came in contact with Frodo and the Ring twice I've seen the Great Eye when Frodo put on the Ring Why is it that I can see Him when he is in the Void.''

Elrond: '' You hold the Sight of Fairy's, That is why you have special Magic like the use of Elements and Healing I can see that you are a Royal Faerie at that.

Gandalf: '' Fairy's were seen long ago in the first age just like Elves they have immortality, Powers to the see the Future, Elements and Healing they were also able to talk to trees and animals which is why Nightshine took to you so easily.

Grace: ''So I'm Fairy with Special magic. Nightshine is a unique Horse too.

Elrond: ''He is of Rare Kind of Horse of the Fairy's he is faster than the Mearas of Rohan. He is King of all Horses. and looks like he has sworn to Look after you He has chosen you as his master for Rare have his kind been near anyone till now.

Gandalf: '' There is also something you should now Your ability has been known by our Enemy's Sauron knows of your sight and will have all Creatures looking for you even Saruman has asked about you and he has never seen you before.

Grace: ''That is why Orcs has come after me they are after me for My Powers to see the Future.

Elrond: ''The Ring is important to Sauron to breathe but his obsession to gain more Power will have him after you. We must not let that happen.

Grace: ''Thanks for telling me all this Now I know what I'm up against.[Feeling tired from all the Travel and getting hurt by the Nazgul.]

Elrond: ''The Council will be tomorrow so go get some rest Grace you will need it.

Grace:[Nods as she gets up and Bows to them then walks back down the Platform and to her room thinking about all the Information she got from both Elrond and Gandalf.]


	5. Council Of Elrond

**Council Of Elrond**

Council Chamber, Rivendell-Day

Elrond Addresses the council...

Elrond: ''Strangers from distant lands...Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom...

Frodo and Grace sits among a council of Free people of Middle Earth, Elrond stands before them, addressing Gandalf, Strider, Legolas, and 20 other elves, Dwarves, and men.

Elrond: ''Bring forth the ring Frodo.

Grace is sitting beside Aragorn as she watches Frodo step forward and moves towards a stone Plinth. He places the ring on the Plinth and returns to his seat.''

Boromir: ''[Shocked] So it is true!

Legolas: ''[Disbelief] ''Sauron's Ring! the ring of power!

Gimli: ''The doom of man!

Boromir: ''In a dream I saw the eastern Sky go dark and a Pale light lingered a voice was crying your doom is near at hand Isildor's bane is found. Isildor's Bane is Found.[He was about to reach for the Ring when Gandalf begins to chant in a Dark Speech.]

Elrond: [Yelling] ''Boromir.''

Everyone looks around as Gandalf chants the Dark Speech at the same time the Room begins to grow dark Grace feeling the Darkness closes her eyes as Gandalf stops chanting.

Elrond: ''Never before has anyone utter that tongue here in Imalardis.''

Gandalf: ''I didn't ask your Pardon Lord Elrond but the Black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west.[Looking at Boromir as he speaks] The Ring is all together Evil.''

Borormi: ''It is a Gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why Not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our People are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!

Grace: ''You can't you the Ring if you bring that in to Gondor you will bring the Enemy too your door more than Ever for The Enemy will Not rest until he gets this Ring.''

Strider: ''Grace is right you cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...It has no other master [Boromir turns and Looks at Strider and Grace coolly.]

Boromir: ''And what would a Ranger and a Woman know of this matter?

[Strider says nothing and Boromir turns away dismissively. Legolas stands...]

Legolas: ''This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You own him your allegiance.

[Frodo looks at Strider questionly...Boromir turns sharply.]

Boromir: ''Aragorn? This is Isildur's Heir?

Legolas: ''And Heir to the throne of Gondor.

Aragorn: ''Havo Dad, Legolas...Sit down, Legolas..

Grace: ''The Ring makes you do unspeakable things against your Will even drive you to Madness Don't let this Ring Cloud your Judgment Lord Of Gondor.''[Knowledge and Truth in her gaze as she looks at Boromir.]

Boromir: ''You speak wisely Lady Forgive My Words from earlier. But Gondor needs no King.

Gandalf: ''Aragorn and Grace are right...We cannot use it.

Elrond: ''You have only one Choice...the ring must be destroyed.

Gimli: Then...what are we waiting for?

Gimli suddenly rushes forward! He swings his axe down on the ring. The Axe shatters with a deafening Crack! Gimli falls backwards, staring in disbelief at the Ring...unharmed! Frodo winces as an Angry image of the Fiery Eye Hits him! He slumps in this chair, clutching his forehead. Gandalf looks at him with concern,

Elrond: ''The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery Chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.

Stunned silence...The council sits with downcast eyes, as if a great dread has descended on them. Boromir addresses the council in a quiet Voice.

Boromir: ''One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is Evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. it is folly.

Legolas:[Furious with the Man of Gondor leapts to his feet once more.] ''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed.

Gimli: ''And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?

[Legolas turns to look at him Coldly and with Fire in his eyes]

Boromir: ''And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?

Grace: ''We can keep that from Happening as long as we stay True to Ourselves and the things we treasure Most like our Home, and Free People of Middle Earth.

Gimli: ''You speak Wisdom Lady Grace but I will be dead before I see the Ring in the Hands of an Elf[Shouting] Never Trust an Elf!

A Storm of argument erupts around the room everyone was screaming at one another Legolas was holding back the Elves that he came with him from Mirkwood so they won't hurt the Dwarves even though Gimli started the Argument.''

Gandalf: ''Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your Homes burnt and your Families put to the sword!

Frodo...breathing rapidly, caught in the grip of his hideous vision. with a huge effort or will. Frodo tears his gaze upon the Ring. Frodo suddenly stands...he speaks in a strong, clear voice.''

Frodo: ''I will take it...I will take it...I will take the ring to Mordor.

Sudden silence...Frodo looks around the Room at the astounded faces.

Frodo: ''[quietly] Though...I do not know the way. [Gandalf rises to his feet.]

Gandalf: ''I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.

Aragorn: ''If, by my life or Death, I can Protect you, I will.[Kneels before Frodo] You have my sword.[ Aragorn steps forward...followed by Legolas and Gimli.

Legolas: ''And you have My bow.

Gimli: ''And My axe.

[Grace steps forward and bends her Knees to Frodo as he happily smiles at her]

Grace: ''My Magic and Sword will Protect you Frodo until you No longer need me.[She looks to Elrond who encourages her to do what she must do.]

Boromir{ looking at Grace with a Bitterness and Anger but not trying to show it.] ''You carry the fate of us all little One.[ Boromir looks towards Elrond and Gandalf.] If this is indeed the will of the Council, Then Gondor will see it done.

Frodo stares in wonder as the Greatest fighters in all Middle Earth stand at his side.

Sam{unseen] ''Here!

A sudden noise...Sam pops up from behind a Bush!

Sam: Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me.

Elrond: ''No, Indeed...It is hardly possible to separate you..even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not.

Merry and Pippin jump from behind another bush!

Merry: Oi! We're coming too! you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.

Pippin: ''Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of Mission...Quest...thing...

Merry: ''Well, that rules you out, Pip.

Elrond:[Thoughtfully] Ten companions...so be it.[Announcing] You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.''

Pippin: ''Great. Where are we going?

Grace was about to head up to her room to Pack her stuff for the Journey to Mount doom when she felt someone take her arm in a Bruising Grip Boromir Furious that they would let her go with them a Woman.

Grace: ''Hey take your hands Off me Borormir.''[Yanking her arm out of his hand]

Boromir: ''You cannot come on this Dangerous Journey we have Frodo to Protect we don't need a Woman to Protect So take my advice and Stay Home like the Good girl you are War is not meant for women.''

Grace: ''I've fought for Myself my whole Life I don't need protection I've managed to look after myself since I was 5 so be concern for your own life and Let me Handle My Life thank you.[About to walk away again when Boromir came up behind her with a Forearm around her Neck choking her.]

Boromir: ''Mark my words that there is No Place in the Wilds for a Lady such as yourself You will stay Here...[ His words were cut short when all of a sudden he went flying over her head and into the Bushes down in the Court yard where all the people were gathered around to watch as he stops in the Middle of them shocked that Grace did that to him.''

Grace: ''You were saying Gondorian I am perfectly capable of taken care of Myself and let me make something Clear to you No one tells me How to live my Life and I mean No one.[ Walking away from a shell-shocked People that she passed as she Runs down the Hall and into her room still shaken up from Boromir's Attack on her remembering when the Kids in the orphanage used to do that to her and she made a Vow since then that Nobody will Harm her like that again that is why she made herself train to be stronger. she takes her Bow and arrows and walks down to the Archery fields she sees others there before her but she didn't care she needed to release some Tension.


	6. Speaking Of The Past

**Training**

Grace comes to one of the Tables that had Bows and Criver of Arrows of different sizes and color but liking her Blue ones she made long ago she Grabs them and puts them on her back carrying her Bow to a target she stands in front of it stringing an Arrow to her Bow and she shoots it until it hits its bulls eye. taking two Arrows out at the same time she shoots both of them until again they hit the two targets as well after hearing what Boromir was telling her and then he dares try to attack her just to prove a Point she angerly starts shooting faster at all the Targets in front of her and all of them hits in the middle of the Target perfectly someone behind her Claps behind her turning around she sees Legolas and Aragorn clapping with Shocked and smiling expressions.

Aragorn: ''Great Markmenship Little Warrior I never thought you can shoot like that even Angry you managed to Hit so well.''

Legolas: ''Tell me where did you learned to shoot like that.

Grace: ''I've learned myself One day I went into Bree and saw a bunch of people taking up Archy contests and I watched some of them win so one day I wanted to Learn how to shoot so they taught me how to Make my own Bow and so I did and the Arrows are of my making and I trained myself in Archy and Fighting.

Aragorn: '' I saw Boromir right before you came here what did he do to you to cause you anger.''

Grace: ''He was threating me all because I'm a Woman and that I couldn't Protect myself and he told me to stay here where I belong and then he had the Nerve to grab me in a choke hold from behind and so I taught him a lesson by throwing him over My shoulder and he landed on his face in the Middle of a crowd of Elves that were watching.

Legolas: '' Something in your Past must have taught you these Lessons.

Grace: ''When I was a little Girl of 5 Kids at the Orphanage would always bully me and Pick fights with me all because I am different then them then a Bunch of them started pulling my hair and my ears and everytime I scream they would do it more. They called me Ugly, Freak, and a Monster then The Orphanage kicked me out of there for My Safety because Everyday the Kids would torment me all because I was good. So I ran into the Forest swearing to myself that Nobody will Hurt me like that again and when Boromir attacked me all that came back to the surface.

Aragorn: ''So with Lightshine by your side You started teaching yourself How to fight and Live in the Wild Boromir is Wrong I've seen you fight 20 Orcs before me and Gandalf came to help you so she will be a Valuable Person to have with us don't you think Legolas.''

Legolas: ''Yes don't let Boromir get in the way of your Decison to come with us, The Hobbits are Happy you are Coming even Lord Elrond looked happy that your going.

Grace: ''Good then it's settled[ She takes off her criver of Arrows and begins to collect all the arrows she shot then she walks back over to them as she puts the arrows back in the Criver:

Legolas: ''These are fine Arrows you made Blue Feathers I've seen this bird feather before where did you get it.

Grace: ''There was a Huge Eagle one day that came through the Woods outside of Bree one day Injured that had Feathers like these I saved its life by Healing her wound on Her Wing and as Thanks for Helping her she managed to Bring me the Feathers of her Kind as my abilty to talk to animals she told me these Feathers makes any arrow fly faster when shot at an Enemy so My Feathers were from the Great Eagles of the Sky.

Aragorn: ''You were touched by the Valar little Warrior so many gifts you were given Come we have better get to dinner and then to bed for we leave on our Journey tomorrow at dawn.''

Grace: ''Right then I will see you both at Dinner. But I would like to stay here for a while longer if it's okay with you I would like to be alone for a while.''

Aragorn: ''Do what ever you need then Meet us at dinner Alright.''

Grace Nods as they turn to leave but Legolas seeing the look of sadness in her eyes as she turns back to her arrows she takes them out to examine them then puts them back like she lost the will to think she walks over to a bench near the River and waterfall and just sits down and Cries great Sobs feeling all the Pain from the Past come out finally and Not knowing who her parents were and why they gave her up sent her into even more dispair. She looked up at the stars still with Tears.[She feels someone take her hand that was laying on her lap and Holds it she Looks up to Find Legolas taking the seat next to her.

Legolas: ''Why do you cry with such Pain? What has made you shed these tears of Sorrow?

Grace: ''The Past is just too much for me Nothing but Pain and Hurt Lies there. My Parents Abandon me and all my life I've had No one, but Nightshine and the Trees to keep me going and when I do find some friends Like Aragorn, The hobbits, Gandalf and you and I feel like I don't deserve it, I just needed to Let it all Go even if it does Hurt.[Looking at Legolas as he Listens to her]

Legolas: ''Don't allow what happened to you in Past Hurt you any longer Let all your Pain go and start a new you never now what happiness you'll find if you don't try.''

Grace: ''I know what you are saying is good but I fear that It will be taken away from me the Moment I do find it The Lonelyness and Pain I don't now how to escape it for somehow it always finds me.''

Legolas: ''You are Not Alone in your Pain I'm sure there are others in the world who feels just as you Remember that No Longer will you have to Suffer in your Lonelyness any longer.''

Grace:[Softly smiling feeling so much better and Lighter speaking to Legolas.] ''Thank you Legolas for your Kindness to me I will never forget it.[He takes her hand in his and Kisses her knuckle].

Legolas: ''You deserve it Lady Grace,[Standing up and Pulling her with him] ''Come we must go to Dinner or Aragorn will come to fetch us if we are late.''

Grace: ''Oh we wouldn't want that.''

They managed to make it to Elrond's Dinner in time where Aragorn was waiting for them at the door with a stern look but Concern look on his face resuring him that they are fine and that they are here they then sat down for there final Meal in the House of Elrond for the Morning will start out there Journey towards Mordor.''


End file.
